dystopiaticecofandomcom-20200214-history
Kelinna
Kelinna-Green eco user, sage level Name:Kelinna (Keh-Lin-Ah) Sex: Female Age: 18 Height: 5’0” Hairstyle Hair style color: Originally black with brown highlights when the sun hit her hair just right. Down the road of life through, many with experiments later her hair changed to a dark green color with lighter highlights going through. When down it reaches her mid-back and curls at the ends lightly. She normally wears it up in a ponytail with her bangs framing her face, it is held up by a golden band that shines when in direct light making it easy for her to be spotted in a crowd of people in day light. Eye color: Originally a deep chocolate brown with honey mixed. Now her eyes are a bright vibrant green that have a luscious golden/green glow to them due to over exposure to green eco. Sign: Aquarius Voice: Soft and gentle most of the time almost like a whisper, but can sound firm and strict when the moment comes. Scars and tattoos: Various puncture wounds litter her inner elbow as well as a few scars littering her back from test done to her before being introduced to green eco. Clothing: Kelinna’s clothing changes depending on the situation, while working she wears a simple blue button up shirt with lovely lace ruffle going down the front, around her waist she has a small brown belt and her skirt reaches mid-ankle a soft tan color. She wears a pair of black ballerina styled slippers and on her ankle is a small white band representing her time spent as a test subject in Baron Praxis’ labs. For everywhere else she wears a longer darker version of her skirt, a slightly tight one straped vest around her torso and under that a long sleaved light blue shirt her leaving only her shoulders bare. If she feels like it she will bound her hair up to a large elborated bun finishing it off with a strip of purple ribbon. Occupation: Librarian/Green Eco Sage but she doesn’t like to go around saying that Powers: Can control master level green eco with ease and from that can heal almost any wound as well as powerful shields also has the ability to heal faster than normal. When she focuses Kelinna can communicate with nature often seen talking to some plants growing on the side of the road/sidewalk, also is she senses any dark eco she will try to purify what it inhabits. Weapons: Uses a staff given to her by an elderly lady who treats her like a grand-daughter. On top of the old wooden weapon sits a smooth crystal orb with precursor markings etched into the surface, as well as down the staff. Kelinna is able to channel her eco through the staff sending ripples of green eco though a area when she slams it down. Posture: Very relaxed but slightly on edge at times, walks as if her head is always in the clouds. Personality: Innocent to a fault even though she had been through much and has a very loving nature which adds to the use her green eco, although she gets confused easily. Doesn’t see why people have to resort to fighting to settle things most of the time, heals anyone and anything. Can often be seen tending to stay animals or taking them home with her. Relationships: A very friendly person, Kelinna will try to befriend anyone or try to understand someone. Is very good friends with Indigo Kiss though she isn’t really sure how that happened. Is stalked by a mad scientist obsessed with her, calling Kelinna his greatest achievement. Story about them/History: Before her abduction Kelinna was the daughter of Zahra (Zay-Rah) and Sicline (Sis-A-Lin), her mother being a village leader was approached by some of Praxis’ men in regards to taking over the tiny village outside of the city. Her parent refusing the idea of turning the small land into a look out station angered the Baron and ordered that everyone either be killed or taken in to be experimented on. Hiding the day of the attack Kelinna watched in horror as her parents where brutality murdered before her eyes, trying to escape like her mother told her she was later caught by a strange scientist who was going over potential lab rats. Spending many years in solitude Kelinna was forced to partake in several tests at the hands of Dr. Gorturo Navan, injected with several serums and ecos her small body was dying. After a long day of test she was injected with a deadly dose of dark eco, slowly Kelinna was being consumed by the darkness. The viral eco eating away at her very life she was quickly injected with a large batch of green eco, the two different ecos clashed horribly with in her body finally after what seemed hours the green eco over powered the dark eco fusing with her very DNA. After that the scientist worked on creating a person who could withstand any injury at all and still live, having gone through many extremities Kelinna’s body can now automatically heal minor wounds and a majority of deadly blows if she acts fast enough. She finally escaped from the hell hole in light of break out along with a few other people, later on she was picked up off the street by a kind elderly couple and was given a job at the library by the same people. Favorite quote: “Even though life is hard and full of strife one must always carry love in their hearts for without love then the world would just cease.” Personal Quote Gorturo Navan- Scientist Era: Barron- Fall of Haven Name:Gorturo Navan Sex: Male Age: 26 Appearance: A pretty boy if you will Gorturo is a very tall man standing at 6'5". His eyes are an eerie yellow that change to a dark gold when lost in thought. A tiny set of glasses set upon his face. Gorturo's hair is always unruly sticking out everywhere giving him the entire mad scientist image, the only times he is tidy and immaculate is when he as a meeting or ‘date’ hairstyle. Before the Fall of Have he wore only the finest of clothing, his lap coats always spotless. Now he is normally seen in a old lab coat that has seen better days, he sports a black turtleneck and black pants underneath to help hide dirt and bloodstains that might appear. On his feet where he used to only wear the simplest dress shoe he now wears a thick pair of combat boots, each shoe lined with a thick material. Posture: Either Gorturo is standing up straight with his yellow eyes darting back and forth or hunched over and his hands in his pockets, Gorturo walks at a slow pace never once faltering in his obscure mumblings. Personality: Simply put he is an insane, obsessive, mad scientist. Just by hearing the screams of his "patients" will make him giggle in delight, when not working on a new experiment he will sit on a bench and watch people wonder if the person he is watching will be good for the next experiment. Occupation: Ex scientist now works for an unknown business man on harvesting body parts or organs for the black market. Abilities/Skills: Has the ability to saw through a femur in less than 28 seconds. Powers: none as of now Weapons: a bottle of chloroform to knock out people. Relationships: Does obsessing over past subjects count? Story about them/History: Born to a village doctor Gorturo followed the same path as his father. Only coming out of his childhood home to either got to school or visit the hospital his father worked at, finally graduating with top honors and perfect grades. He went to work at the hospital his father owned. Though when his father finally retired he took over but when a strange disease struck the village, the need to help his family and few friends nearly drove Gorturo mad but he had the assistance of his dear nurse Alkina…Dear sweet Alkina she stood by his side through the worse of the outbreak, though she was not safe. She too sub came to the horrifying disease. The illness killed so many and left plenty to suffer either in depression or pain, Alkina was not any of the later, the disease took Gorturo’s love life but he did not care, for you see on her death bed Alkina confessed to him that she only dated him out of pity and thoughts of marrying him only for money. Seeing the victims of the illness in his sleep and Alkina’s words plaguing his mind Gorturo decided to experiment on his own family, after "curing" his father, mother, brothers and sisters Gorturo emerged from his home covered in the blood of his loved ones, his eyes shimmering with madness as he went around to "cure" many other villagers. Leaving only mutilated corpses for their families to find he slowly made his way out of his home town; the only thing to accompany him was the screams of his patients and their warm blood on his body. Remembering hearing that Baron Praxis was looking for scientist that were not afraid to get their hands ‘dirty’ he hitchhiked to Haven City. Once there Gorturo sought out the laboratories where his future awaited. The Baron was impressed with his mind and skills, giving him a high position and a substantial fund Gorturo got to work on several projects. One was a disaster for the subject changed into a hideous bird like lizard, another that he only supervised that dealt with the powers of dark eco but that is another story….Though his greatest success came to him at first as a small child but grew before his eyes into a green haired ‘angel’. Though After Praxis was defeated Gorturo found himself without a home and a job. Luckily he was found by a black market trader, the man remembering the tales of one of the Baron’s greatest scientist. After conversing with the stranger Gorturo found a living for himself, harvesting organs and body parts most of them coming from homeless men/women and children living on the streets. After he is done with them they either die on his table or wonder around the city in a stupor only to kill themselves hours later not able to live with the horror they experienced at the end of his scalpel. Reginald Dalwar- Owner of a kurio shop, fighter and blue eco user Era: Fall of Haven Name: Reginald Dalwar Sex: Male Age: 22 Appearance: Tall and lean with an fairly large amount of muscle content. Long red held back in a tight braid, with chin length bangs to frame his face also has a small mole underneath his right eye. Has bright blue robin egg colored eyes that glow when ever he is happy or hyper, wears a plain brown muscle shirt and a darker brown pair of pants also wears designer patent leather shoes. He wears only one piece of jewelery and that is a golden ring from his father that holds the family crest engraved in sapphire. Posture: Proper and at easy going, walks with a air of confidence from years of karate. Personality: Slightly ditsy and air-headed due to living in the lap of luxury his whole life. Easily excited about the "common" lifestyle and loves sugar in everything so Reginald is normally very hyper, very caring toward others and willing to give a hand if needed. Occupation: Helps his father buy and sell various antique items, currently running a antique store in Haven. Abilities/Skills: Studied Keichu Ryu karate seven years before going off and work with his father. Powers: blue eco user Weapons: A small dagger his sisters gave him for his twenty-first birthday. It is encased in a onyx sheath and has a nine petaled lotus on the front, each petal represents his sisters. Relationships: Arthur Darwal(father) Reena Darwal(mother) Lucy Darwal(sister) Megan Darwal(sister) Agatha*Aggie for short* Darwal(sister)Andromeda Darwal(sister) Lelane Darwal(sister) Nala Darwal(sister) Tabitha Darwal(sister) Emerald Darwal(sister) Yolanda Darwal(sister) Story about them/History: Reginald was born to a very wealthy family, the youngest of ten and the only boy he was raised to be the proper heir to his father's business. Although his father took time and made sure Reginald had plenty of father/son time beaning raised in a house with nine older sisters can prove troublesome. Many of times his parents would find him tied to a chair and forced to have tea parties, as he grew older Reginald took up karate along with one of his sisters Nala which helped him gain confidence but he still remained ditsy. When he turned twenty-two Reginald decided to head into the city and run a small shop that housed many of his father's unique treasures, not used to living by himself Reginald often find himself eating out or burning what ever he tried to cook but he is learning slowly. Indigo Kiss- Underground Mafia 'don' Era: Baron's Corruption-The Fall of Haven Name: Drake Rivenfall A.K.A Indigo Kiss Sex: Male (cross dresser) Age: 25 Appearance: Tall and very lean Indigo dyes his/her hair to match their name, his/her hair reaches his/her shoulders but sometimes he/she will add extensions for a more extreme look. Never seen in a suit always in long elaborate dresses with matching accessories and over the top hats. Indigo is never seen with out his/her make-up on or with stubble, is normally seen with his/her hair up in a very elegant style to accent what ever he/she is wearing that day. Posture: Walks very graceful but has a mysterious air around him/her. Personality: Very reserve but motherly toward those Indigo gets close too. Has a soft spot for small and cute things he/she will purchase anything that catches their eye. Occupation: Secret benefactor to a "protection agency" also know as a mob. Abilities/Skills: Indigo has a way of getting things done their way, using skills he/she picked up from years of watching his/her father handle the business. Powers: Can have someone killed with the snap of his/her figures. Weapons: Keeps a small pistol hidden in his/her purse also sometimes uses Indigo will wear hairpins sharped to a fine point as well a small ring they wear contains a very deadly poison Indigo can sneak into drinks or food. Relationships: Very close to his/her bodyguard Sebastian, Indigo also has a soft spot for the Haven City Librarian Kelinna thinking of her has a little sister. Father died after someone assassinated him Mother died in childbirth but had plenty stepmothers. Story about them/History: Now know as the king err...Queen of the crime syndicate Indigo was born to inherit their father's vast wealth and reputation. Alexander Rivenfall had built his organization from rock bottom, starting out as a petty thug he quickly made a name for himself and his gang. After Drake now know as Indigo was trained at a young age to take over at a moments notice due to the high possibility of his/her father dying in the blink of a eye. Having gone through several nurse maids, nannies, and step-mothers Indigo never had a chance to know his mother. The woman having died in childbirth, one day he/she found a large collection of their mother's clothing. Trying the clothing on Drake quickly decided this is who he was meant to be, changing his name to Indigo Kiss was quite a shock to his father. Much more so than the cross-dressing, not wanting to loose his only heir Alexander accepted his wayward son/daughter. Though never fully had the chance to having been assassinated by a unknown source. Now only trusting his bodyguard and one other person who remains unknown to the organization.